Returning of the wind
by Kuroi 002
Summary: This is something i came up thinkin about the last chapters of the anime, i hope you like it since this is my first time writing. I'm not good whit titels so if you had one in mind feel free to give sugestions.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no stigma, it belongs to Takahiro Yamato**

**Chapter 1**

The game was coming close to an end and Kazuma and Ayano found themselves in what seemed to be a throne room where they could see Bernhardt and Lapis.

Ayano wanted to attack, to end it all but at the thought of Kazuma's past she stood frozen, not knowing if she should attack Lapis or not due to her resemblance to Cui-Lin and opted to wait for them to make the first move. Kazuma on the other hand was seeing red; letting anger cloud his thoughts he started to attack Bernhardt. While they were fighting Lapis attacked Ayano and thus the fight began, not winning, nor loosing, Ayano manage to get past Lapis defenses and knock her out but when she turned around to see how Kazuma was fairing she saw the raging state he was in and got preoccupied while Kazuma, in this state was not aware of his surroundings, failed to notice the oncoming attack until it was unavoidable, resigned he closed his eyes but when he didn't felt the attack he opened his eyes and there, in front of him, stood Ayano, trying to stop the attack with Enraiha but it was too much. Kazuma had little time to react when Ayano couldn't hold the attack longer and manage to avoid most of it pulling Ayano whit him but she had taken a lot of damage already from the attack. Not wasting a minute, Kazuma sent a blast of whirlwinds at his enemy forcing him to retreat whit Lapis who had just woken minutes ago. Relived, Kazuma slowly turn around only to see Ayano's crumpled form on the floor in a crimson pool.

Detective Tachibana along whit Ren and Catherine who were waiting outside for the magical barrier around the building to collapse ran in as soon as it drop reaching the battleground, they quickly took notice of the limp form in Kazumas arms and rush to him, when they saw Ayano they were horrified and called for an ambulance. None of them utter a word on the way to the hospital and all of them were in utter silence when Ayano was rushed into the operating room.

Time seemed to pass as if in a slow motion, making those in the hall anxious, waiting for the doctor to come and tell them Ayano's condition when the doctor finally came out.

Ayano's father who had been called while they were going to the hospital stood from his chair and approached the doctor who then proceed to inform them about Ayano's condition telling them that she was out of danger but that due to the blood loss she was in a coma and that there was a high possibility of her having amnesia when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Years had passed and Ayano had still to wake up. Kazuma could be seen as usual bye the bedside of Ayano's bed with a frown on his face.

He had been feeling guilty ever since the incident. He felt that, because he couldn't stop living in the past he fail to protect the one he came to love. He thought it was ironically funny that he discovered the feelings he had for Ayano only to have her taken away.

So deep in thought was he that only when he felt someone touch his hand did he react, only to se Ayano staring at him trough her burning eyes as if confused of her surroundings.

Kazuma, not knowing what to say threw himself at Ayano and was hugging the confused girl who didn't understand why stoic, jerky Kazuma was being so emotional contrary to his normal behavior.

When she was cleared from the hospital Kazuma took Ayano back to the Kannnagi recidence were they were awaiting her return. On the way there Kazuma explain to Ayano what had been happening since she had been almost two years in a coma.

They were received by the family and friends that asked a lot of questions and after a while Ayano decided to go rest in her room. One by one everyone started to leave until only Ren and Kazuma were left on the room along with Jugo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they were alone Jugo asked Kazuma about his feelings toward Ayano getting the response he had been waiting for a long time and giving him his blessing if he decided to pursue a relationship whit Ayano. Whit a significative look at Ren, the Kannagi family head left the room.

Everything was in silence for a while until Ren step in front of his brother and told him not to feel guilty about what happened to Ayano and that instead of lamenting himself he should make sure that what happened that day never happens again. Whit that said Ren left the room leaving Kazuma to his thoughts.

-KAZUMA'S POV-

"Ren was right when he told me that it's not my fault but it's difficult not to feel guilty when it was my own anger and distraction during a fight that almost caused Ayano´s demise.

If only I had put my past behind and fought whit a clear head. She shouldn´t have been injured in that fight and it's my entire fault, I can only hope that she can forgive me."

-END KAZUMA'S POV-

While Kazuma was walking towards Ayano's room she was thinking about all that had happened during the fight.

-AYANO'S POB-

"Why couldn't I attack Lapis, why did I had to wait for her to make the first move. Did I really thought I couldn´t win? No, it was not that, even thought I don´t want to admit it I'm in love whit Kazuma and didn´t want to see his reaction if I attacked Cui-Lin lookalike. I took me so long to accept my feeling but now, I don´t know what to make of them."

-END AYANO'S POB-

There was a knock on the door and when it opened, Ayano could see Kazuma starting at her…..

They stared into each other eye for what seem like an eternity until Kazuma broke his gaze away from Ayano.

Silently making his way towards her he pondered how he could confess to her.

Taking Ayano's hand in his and looking into her eyes he kissed her trying to convey his feeling.

Ayano was confused for a moment but when he made to pull away thinking she had reject him she kiss him back. They separate, panting, looking at each other whit silly grins, no words were needed for they knew what this meant.

**- AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

Thanks to carpacio for the title.


End file.
